Safe Place
by CambionTwins
Summary: Takes place just after season one episode six, Two goes to check up on Five to make sure she is ok but Five is not in her room instead she finds Five in her room waiting for her and they talk about feelings which leads to more (not the best summary).


_I've been writing this fic on and off since the first session of Dark Matter and now I have finally finished it, yay me._

 _Takes place just after season one episode six, Two goes to check up on Five to make sure she is ok but Five is not in her room instead she finds Five in her room waiting for her and they talk about feelings which leads to more (not the best summary)._

 _We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Safe Place:

To say Two was feeling uneasy would be an understatement, after almost losing Five, she was having a very hard time controlling her feelings. Feelings oh how she hated those, first she tried to clear her mind in the gym but that only seemed to make her more unease, so she went back to her room to take a nice long shower to clear her mind.

After a nice long shower Two could no longer stop herself from making her way to Five's room, ever since the whole casino ordeal she knew that Five no longer felt safe around her and it was killing her every time she saw the doubt in Five's eyes. Standing in front of Five's room Two took a deep breath and tried to steady her heart which was pounding, slowly Two knocked on the door.

"Five are you awake?" asked Two through the door, getting no response Two knocked again this time a little louder.

"Five please if you're awake open the door, I need to talk to you" once again getting no response Two walked away, figuring that Five was either in a deep sleep, exploring more of the ship or just didn't want to talk to her.

Two's heart sunk at the thought of Five maybe not wanting to talk to her, her feelings for the young girl were making her crazy. The walk back to her room just gave her more time to think, there had to be a way to earn back the young girls trust.

Standing in front of her own door Two let out a long sigh before typing in the code to open her door, Two walked into the room with her eyes on the floor still lost in her thoughts. When the door closed and she looked up her heart skipped a beat, Five was sitting on her bed nervously playing with her hands.

"Hi" Two said softly, slowly making her way to the girl on her bed.

"Hey" Five replied, not really knowing where to start, she knew what she wanted to tell Two, she just didn't know how to say it.

"I was just at your room looking for you" said Two, hoping to get the girl talking.

"You were?" asked Five, looking at Two with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I was, after the day you had, I had to go check on you" replied Two, regretting her choice of words the second they left her lips.

"Oh, well I'm fine just a little tired so I should probably go back to my room and get some sleep" said Five very fast and tried to dash out of the room.

Two quickly hugged the girl from behind holding her both close and still, so that she couldn't try and run away again. They needed to talk and she was going to make sure that they do before Five leaves this room.

"Don't go, please" Two whispered into Five's ear, causing a shiver to run through her body.

Feeling Two's grip loosening Five turned around in her arms causing them to be so tightly pressed together that their breaths mingled. Two knew she shouldn't let her feelings for the young girl cloud her judgment, after all that is what Five was a young girl.

Just as Five started leaning up to close what little distance was left between the two of them and kiss Two, Two pulled back from the embrace and went to sit down with her head in her hands. Five felt a little better knowing that Two had feelings for her as well, she could see it in her eyes, but she was holding back and Five wanted to know why.

"Why did you pull away?" asked Five, to the point.

"Because we shouldn't" replied Two, as if she was stating the obvious.

"And why not?, We weren't doing anything wrong" said Five, getting upset.

"Because you are a lot younger than me, and I lost your trust after the whole casino ordeal" said Two, looking into Five's eyes bearing her soul to her.

"You didn't lose my trust, I was just scared when it happened, but I know now you only did it to protect me" Five said, hoping to get Two a little more open for the next part of their discussion.

Two gave Five a small smile at her words and took one of Five's hands in one of her own, as a sign of gratitude for forgiving her. Five took it as an opportunity to intertwine their fingers, but Two pulled away the moment she did.

'Don't push me away" said Five, trying to get through the walls Two has protecting her from getting close to anyone.

"How can I push you away when you're already in my heart?" replies Two knowing there is no going back after admitting it.

"I might be in your heart but you're pushing me away by not being with me" says Five stubbornly refusing to back down, not until Two gives in.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" asks Two, knowing the answer but hoping for a different one.

"Nope" replies Five with a smile that made Two's knees weak luckily for her she was sitting on her bed.

"There are a million reasons why we shouldn't" says Two with a sigh at the end, even she had to admit that she sounded like she was going in circles and making less sense each time she spoke.

"We both want this and for me that is the only reason that matters" replies Five before leaning forward and kissing Two hoping to change her mind with actions rather than words.

The kiss was soft and full of promise and Two could not help but respond to it, gently cupping Five's face and keeping the kiss soft. Five kept trying to deepen the kiss and push Two back on the bed but she would not have any of it and kept things slow and sweet. Wanting more contact Five took Two by surprise by slipping into her lap and making the whole moment so much more intimate.

"Still think we shouldn't" asks Five when the need for air became a problem, her eyes vulnerable and pleading.

Instead of answering Two just gently took Five and switched their positions, scooting up the bed to place Five in the middle of the bed so that her head rested on the pillows. Time stood still as they gazed into each other's eyes speaking without having to say a word. Two finally gave them both what they wanted so badly by leaning down and capturing Five's lips with her own the kiss was so much more than the first, this kiss held a promise of what was to come.

Two was the one to deepen the kiss this time and Five was but all too happy to allow Two excess after all this is what she wanted, what she wants more than anything. Taking her chances Five started running her hands under Two's shirt hoping to get her to take it off, because she wanted to do so much more than just kissing. Two took the hint and sat up to take her shirt off making Five's breath hitch and her eyes to darken with want.

After Two's shirt came off the rest of the clothes did not last long although they removed them with care and awe revealing skin that longed for the other's touch. Even though they wanted each other passionately they kept things slow with deep kisses and slow, gentle but sure touches while laying on their sides facing each other. Five felt like she was floating on a cloud, this moment is like a dream come true finally being able to be this close to Two.

"This feels like a dream" whispers Five in-between kisses, but never stopping with the gentle but sure touches.

"This is much better than a dream" replies Two rolling on top of Five laying flesh on her wanting to be as close as possible.

Two started kissing Five everywhere she could slowly making her way down, nibbling on her jaw, neck and collarbone on her way to Five's breasts. Taking her time Two kissed all over Five's breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking gently, making Five moan lowly and tangle her hands in Two's hair. Two enjoyed the little moans Five was making as she switched between the two breasts never paying more attention to the one and not the other.

After a long while of paying loving attention to Five's breasts Two continued her journey downward kissing and nibbling as she went, passing Five's centre and kissing up and down her legs first. Even though Five was so turned on at this point it felt like she could scream, she did not because she knew that Two wanted them to take their time and make this special. Two could not believe she was actually about to make love to Five, for once though she did not over think it she let herself get lost in the wonderful moment that they have both been waiting for, for a long time now.

Two finally settled herself in-between Five's legs pampering kisses all over Five's inner thighs before meeting her eyes and waiting for a nod. Five give Two an eager nod with a flushed face, there was no doubt that Five was beyond turned on by this point but then so was Two. Taking a nice long slow first lick Two could not help but moan at the taste that was so uniquely Five, Five whimpered and fisted the bed sheets as she both watched and felt Two take her first taste.

That first taste was addictive and before Two could help herself she was eating Five out like she was her favourite desert. Five tried to keep watching Two but the pleasure was too much she threw her head back moaning, her left hand left the bed sheets in favour of getting tangled in Two's beautiful long hair. Focusing more on her clit now Two slowly started teasing Five with a finger at her entrance giving the younger girl enough time to say no if she did not want her to finger her, instead of a no Five chanted her hips up in a sign of encouragement.

Slowly Two pushed her middle finger into Five hoping she would not find any resistance but only a little way in Two felt her hymen, Five felt it too the moment Two touched it she tensed for a second before relaxing and letting her legs fall more open in invitation. Seeing that Five really wanted this and was more than wet enough Two instead of saying anything just met her eyes and pushed her left arm up took hold of Five's hand and interlaced their fingers. Wanting to make this as painless as possible Two went back to licking, sucking and nibbling on Five's clit making the young girl wither in pleasure once more.

Just when Five least expected it Two pushed her middle finger all the way in but kept completely still waiting for Five to relax before continuing. Five bit her lip refusing to cry out as Two lovingly took her virginity, she held Two's hand tight but luckily thanks to Two never stopping pleasuring her with her mouth. Soon all Five felt was pleasure so she pushed her hips back up to get Two to move her finger which she did without question.

When Two decided to add another finger it was all just too much for Five and she came undone with a long moan of Two's name. Two slowly but surely brought Five down from the cloud of ecstasy she was currently floating on, watching in awe at every single move and expression Five made. Gently Two pulled out of Five and crawled back up her body leaving kisses in her wake till she came face to face with Five who pulled her into a deep, loving passionate kiss that stole her breath away.

"You ok?" asks Two when they break apart for air, running a hand through Five's wild hair.

"More than" replies Five with a dreamy expression, running her hands up and down Two's sides trying to work up the courage to make a move.

Two wanted to say something else but before she could she saw that Five had an determined expression and felt her hand going from her back slowly towards her pussy. Before the hand could get to far Two intercepted it, almost regretting the action immediately because of Five's hurt expression, but she stayed strong she had other plans. Wanting to make sure that Five understood that she was not rejecting her, she brought Five's hand to her face and placed a kiss on it.

"Together" said Two softly wiping all Five's fears away with that one word.

Getting into the right position was much easier than they thought it would be, their bodies moving and fitting together perfectly. With Two still on top and with their centres aligned the two of them quickly found a rhythm that worked wonderfully for them. Five already decided that what Two did before was amazing but this was so much more, it was intimate and pleasurable not to mention being able see Two in just as much pleasure as she was in gives her even more pleasure.

Two knew she was not going to last long she was too worked up thanks to their earlier activities she just hoped that Five was close too. Five was still sensitive from her last orgasm and was already feeling her second one approaching fast. Both of them wanted to make it last but their bodies had other plans and before they knew it they fell over the edge together moaning into each other's mouths.

When the two finally came down from their shared pleasure high Two rolled them on their sides so that she would not make Five uncomfortable with laying on top of her. Five snuggled closer to Two afraid that if she let go that she would wake up and this was all just a dream. Feeling that the younger girl needed comfort Two wordlessly pulled her closer before sleep took them both.

The End

Hope you guys like this fic, this was just a fic I wrote for the fun of it because I really like this pairing. R&R.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

 _We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

 _Till next time have fun dreams_

 _This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and_


End file.
